My Guardian Angel
by Naya.Paige
Summary: Just a cute one-shot about Michael and Eve :


**You're Guardian Angel**

"Eve, are you ready yet?" I heard Michael yell from down the hall.

"Almost", really, I wasn't ever dressed yet.

Tonight was Michael's big gig. He'd been practising all week and finally tonight was the night. Don't get me wrong I love the man, and his music is amazing but sometimes a girl just needs her quiet time!

I couldn't decide what to wear! I really needed something super sexy, but without being to over the top, because well, the concert was only at Common Grounds.

Finally, I decided on my brand new black cropped tee with OMG in huge silver letters on the front, it had been an impulsive buy but was totally worth it, matched with my favourite lacy black ballerina skirt. Then I didn't know if I should wear boots or heals- a huge decision right? So I settled for black heals that came up above my ankles. It was kind of fresh outside so I added my leather jacket, which if anyone came near me would get hurt because it had spikes ALL over it.

"Eve come on we have to go!" yelled Michael.

"Almost done", I lied again.

I only had accessories left. I quickly chucked on some black and silver bangles and a ring that Michael gave me, it had a thick red band with a huge black gem in the centre. I loved it, and not just because Michael had given it to me. I put in some skull hoops and my ruby heart necklace. Now I just needed something in my hair, I'd been prepared and done my hair and makeup hours before needed. I rummaged through my draw until I found just what I was looking for, my demented heart headband**. (The whole outfit is on my profile).**

Done, I looked super-hot but still not too fancy. I was actually proud of myself for getting ready so quickly, it only took me an hour. I think that's a record.

I grabbed my spiky lips shaped clutch and was out the door. Michael was waiting for me in the living room, I'm surprised he wasn't dizzy by the way he was pacing- can vampires even get dizzy?

I gave him a quick kiss and headed for the door. He was still standing in the living room staring at me, the look on his face sent shivers up my spine, the good kind.

"Come on, you don't want to be late do you?" I joked.

He just shook his head at me and grabbed his keys.

"Um, forget something, hon?" I held up his guitar with a huge smirk on my face.

"Right, um, I may need that", wow, he really was nervous.

"You're going to go great Michael. Stop stressing."

He smiled and gave me a kiss. Not just a peck, it was long and passionate and oh so sweet. His ice cold lips quickly heated up under mine.

I pulled away before I marched him up to my bedroom; I wasn't going to put such an amazing outfit to waste!

"Ok now we really do need to go" I mumbled, but then pulled away fully when a thought came to my mind "Where are Claire and Shane?"

"They left twenty minutes ago. We are seriously running late", he said while speed walking to his car.

We drove in silence mostly, but the comfortable kind. I think he was too nervous to talk at the minute anyway.

Wow, Common Grounds was packed! I mean I work here all day and I've seen it during the midday rushes and everything but this was just… wow!

And you know what else was just wow, my smoking hot badass boyfriend!

I'd picked out his clothes this morning and I knew he'd look amazing but….. Did I say wow already?

Claire and Shane were waiting for us outside Common Grounds. And my little Claire looked hot! She was wearing a cute little blue dress that really complemented her (almost) curves. It had the sweetest little bow right on the chest, which if I may mention is where Shane's eyes had been the entire time! She matched the dress with silver ballet shoes and a few miss matched bangles. I never knew Claire had such good taste! Well in clothes at least…..

Then there was Shane. Who for a change had actually made an effort and brushed his hair. He was still in his normal slacker boy attire, but somehow that was ok. Shane didn't need fancy clothes, he was just naturally hot. Not that I would ever tell him that, ever.

They both gave me knowing looks and smiled. I liked that, how we didn't even have to say anything, they just knew me well enough to guess. Just like I loved how we walked inside in silence, the comfortable kind. It always gave me a warm fuzzy feeling to know that I had them, not just my friends, they were my family.

Ten minutes later, Michael was on the stage. You could tell he was nervous, but somehow that just made him cuter. I thought he was going to say something, you know like an intro thing but nerves got the best of him and he just closed his eyes and started playing.

It was the same tune that he'd been playing all week, the one that I was so sick of hearing.

But this, this was different. It was a slower more emotion version. And when he started to sing, I just knew the lyrics had to be about me.

_When I see your smile_

_Tears role down my face, I can't replace_

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out_

_How this world turns cold and embraces my soul_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me_

_I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's ok_

_It's ok_

_It's ok_

Tears started to roll down my cheeks. I couldn't believe it, it was just so beautiful.

_Seasons are changing _

_And waves are crashing _

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer _

_And nights grown shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

'_Cause your my_

_Your my _

_My true love_

_My whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

_Because I'm there for you_

_Please don't walk away _

_Please tell me you'll stay_

_Ohhh ohhhh_

_Stay woah_

Michael's voice was smooth and confident. He looked like he had been born for that stage.

_And I know I'll be ok cause my skies are turning grey, grey_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Then he finished. My perfect makeup was now totally ruined from all the crying I'd been doing.

Then he said "That song was for Eve, my guardian angel".

Ok that settles it! My life is officially perfect.


End file.
